Childlike Innocence
by Codebreaker22
Summary: Zoro and Luffy are in Third Grade and so is most of the other characters. This story shows how Luffy and Zoro's love started at a young age! And how it progressed! Sorry suck at summaries! WARNING: YAOI AND SHOTA-NESS(DON'T LIKE GO AWAY!) Zolu! XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first time writing for this pairing! So please easy on the flames okay? Please review! I need to hear what you have to say.

WARNING:YAOI AND SHOTA-NESS

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters that I'm using! :(

Luffy: 8 years

Zoro: 9 years

Nami: 9 years

Sanji: 9 years

Chopper:5 years

Nico Robin: 26 years

Vivi: 9 years

Ace: 20 years

Shanks: 27

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy rounded the corner of the towering brick building finding the room F3. With a fisted hand he knocked on the door hoping that someone would answer soon due to the howling wind outside.

"How come it became so cold all of a sudden?" He muttered through chattering teeth. Well, he wouldn't have been cold if he was wearing the right clothes. He was so persistent telling his mother he wasn't cold, so he wore his usual get up a straw hat poised on his head a red buttoned up vest with jean shorts and sandals.

But, he had no regrets and just endured it. After waiting a few more seconds the auburn door swung open from the inside. The woman that opened it was very tall and had straight jet black hair that stopped at her broad shoulders. Her skin was sun-kissed a light shade of brown and she had the most radiant blue eyes.

Luffy's big eyes trailed to the women's face. "Who're you?" He asked tilting his head slightly. The children inside the classroom started giggling and so did the tall woman. "What's so funny?" Luffy asked confused The woman just smiled brightly at Luffy making him smile back. "I'm your teacher silly!" smiled.

His cheerful smile widened. "Ohhhh! Goodmorning!" He exclaimed. The small boy followed Ms. Robin into the large classroom filled up with children. "Luffy-chan please sit right her please." She instructed pointing to a desk next to a green haired boy who was sleeping.

For some reason when he took his seat next to the sleeping green-haired boy he felt that he had to wake him up. He didn't now why but he felt like it was his duty to wake the guy up the most loud and the most annoying way possible. So he did.

With mouth opened wide, and hands cupped around it like a megaphone he screamed."HEYYY!WAAAAKKKKEEE UUUUUPPP!" The straw hat wearing boy yelled scrunching his eyes.

The green-haired boy jumped from his slumber wide eyed and in fighting stance. Everyone chuckled but soon shut up once he gave them a death stare. Well one person didn't stop. And that was Monkey D. Luffy still laughing his butt off on floor.

The boy strode angrily over to the raven and towered right above him giving him the most evilest and most deadliest stares anyone has seen him do. No one ever messes with Roranoa Zoro especially when he's sleeping unless they're asking for death.

But instead of cowering away, the raven stood and smiled. Zoro was confused,"No one has ever done that before, what is this kid playing at?" He thought.

"Oi kid whats your name?" He asked the straw hat boy. The boys smile brightened. "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy but you can call me Luffy if you want!" Zoro gawked at the boy in amazement how could he be so cheerful?

Luffy tapped on Zoro's shoulder."Hey, what's your name?" This made Zoro snap out of his thinking. "Oh uh! My name is Zoro. Roranoa Zoro!" He said with pride. Luffy started giggling confusing the green haired boy. "What's so funny?" He asked glaring at the boy. Luffy looked into Zoro's radiant green eyes and smiled a smile that was just so cute. "Nothing! I like your name."

Heat rose up to his cheeks revealing a slight tint of red dusting his cheeks."Th-thanks" No one has ever woken up Zoro when he was sleeping unless teacher. No one has ever just smiled under his glare. And no one has ever made Zoro blush, until today.

-–time skip-–(Lunch)

A body of a straw hat wearing boy was slumped over the table almost ready to die. "Oi straw hat whats wrong with you?" Zoro asked his sandwich poised in front of his mouth ready to be eaten. "Yeah Luffy-kun what's wrong?" an oranges haired girl asked sitting next to him. Luffy vaugly remembers names. Noni, Nano,Nani he didnt remember. Luffy didn't look up from his gloomy state."I forgot my lunch at home and I don't have any money for cafeteria lunch!" He cried a muffled sob.

Zoro didn't like to see the boy that was so cheerful a few hours ago slumped over and sad. Luffy put his head down on the pine lunch table pillowing his head with his arms waiting for the dreaded lunch to end. He watched jealously at kids who had their lunch and who happily ate while talking to their friends.

"Oi" Luffy looked up to see a sandwich in his face. "Huh?" Zoro gestures for him to take his sandwich blushing a little. "Really?! Thanks Zoro!" Luffy happily chirps. Zoro just stares at the boy seeing him devour the food happily with his famous bright wide smile. Just seeing the boy happy made the training swordsman smile.

"Whoa Zoro I didn't know you could smile?!" Both Nami and Luffy yelled with mouth and eyes agape. "I've smiled before Baka's!" He yelled with his tanned cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, a booming voice filled the cafeteria from the speakers over head."Lunch is over! Third graders may be released for recess!" A swarm of Third graders screamed for joy as they hopped from their seats heading for the auburn double doors.

Luffy tried squirming through the frantic group of children trying to follow Zoro. He wanted to ask the older one if there was anything he could do in return for the sandwich. "Zoro!" "Zoro!" He cried waving his arm as high as he could. Some of the children pushed and shoved almost making the raven fall over.

Minutes later the crowd of crazed students thinned out leaving him standing in the cafeteria alone. Determined to find the green-haired boy he searched everywhere on the playground.

First, he checked the field skimming the slightly bumpy surface for any sign of and a few girls were kicking a ball. Some kids tried to kick farther than the no such luck of finding Zoro! Next, he searched the bustling playground. Kids of all different sizes hung upside down on the jungle gyms. Some were having races down the slide. Others were just simply sitting down chatting. But no sign of a green-haired boy here either so he kept on looking.

Luffy even checked on the black-top with scarce kids playing on it. Only a few students were attempting to play basketball, but that was it! No luck finding the training swordsman.

The straw hat wearing boy decided he would ask Zoro once they got to class again. Luffy smiled widely at the thought of making Zoro smile again. The younger boy had grown very fond of that smile that was rarely seen. To make Zoro grin would be absolute bliss for the raven. It filled his insides with pure happiness.

As he walked a distant snoring sound could be heard. Luffy whipped his head to the right finding a mop of familiar green hair resting on a wall in a tiny alley. "Haha Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed trotting over to the sleeping training swordsman. With his index finger he poked slightly at Zoro's arm."Hey!" Luffy whispered,"Hey! Wake up!"

Still through multiple nudges the older one did not wake up. Luffy grew more impatient by the minute. "HEY! WAAAKKKKEEE UUUUPPPP!" Luffy screamed in his ear. The green-haired one jolted up from his sleep glancing around frantically."Huh?!" Zoro managed to grunt.

Luffy cracked up holding his sides. "Hahaha you shoulda seen your face!" He huffed laughing. Zoro just stared at the laughing boy with a surprised expression. But this expression soon melted away at the sight of his gleeful smile.

His frantic laughing died, and he stood up facing the older with a warm smile. " Zoro thank you for giving me your sandwich cause I was really hungry, but you must be hungry also now so I want to do something for you to return the favor!" Luffy smiled widely.

The older wanted to say 'No prob it was for you!' but he couldn't right? So, instead he just said."No you don't need to get me anything." Zoro said standing up and stretching his sore muscles. "Well, if you say yes or no it still doesn't matter Im gonna do something for ya no matter what!" Luffy exclaimed folding his arms across his chest turning to leave.

As Luffy left, Zoro couldn't help but glance at the alluring butt of Luffy's. He watched as his round ass moved with the movements of his legs. He just couldn't take it anymore. He quickly walked up behind Luffy.

A small hand cupped around the smooth round ass of the younger's. He let out a little mewl escape his lips. "Nnngh! Zoro?!" Luffy questioned his face fully red. Zoro was in too much bliss he squeezed his butt again getting closer to the raven. Once. Twice. Three times. He couldn't stop due to the little moans the red faced younger would emit from his mouth.

Suddenly, Zoro's pants tightened. He let out a little gasp but kept on groping Luffy's ass. With curious eyes Luffy looked over his shoulder and down feeling something really hard pressing up against his leg. He noticed a little bump in Zoro's pants and soon turned to face him with his face madly flushed.

With his index finger Luffy poked the tent in Zoro's pants making him shiver and his blush to deepen. Luffy liked this reaction a lot even though he didn't now what he was doing to the older."What is this thing here?" Luffy asked pointing to the little bulge in his pants. Right when Zoro was about to answer the sound of the class bell rang.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Good?bad? Ok? Please review ok? Um... I have nothing else's to say bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. No need for the lame excuses anyway cause here's Chapter 2! Yay me! I'll try to update every Friday or Sunday! :)

* * *

The school bell's ring buzzed throughout the campus stopping Zoro from speaking. Little third graders ran hurriedly towards their assigned lines preparing to be taken back to green-haired boy turned away from the younger boy flushed."I-I'll tell you after school!" He muttered before walking off to Ms. Robin's line.

Satisfied Luffy came trailing after Zoro, sneakily latching his hand onto Zoro's. The blush on Zoro's cheeks deepened in color. "Wh-what do you think your doing?!" Zoro muttered staring at their entwined fingers.

Luffy too looked at their joined hands."What do you mean?" He asked questionably."You do know what holding hands is right?" The raven laughed.  
The duo walked into line still with connected hands."Of course! I'm not stupid!" Zoro yelled flushed again grasping the others hand tighter. Now making the younger boy's blush. "Yes you are!" Luffy laughed still holding the other's hand. "No I'm not!"  
"Yes!" "No!" "Ye-"

Luffy was stopped in mid-word by Ms. Robin as they entered the classroom."Luffy Zoro inside voices please!" The boys nodded at the same time and bowed in apology.  
Still holding hands they sat in their desks ready to learn. The paper passer people started handing out multiplication worksheets assigned by the teacher.

Everybody started working everybody except for a certain pair whose hands were still entwined. "Luffy!"Zoro whispered."I need my left hand to write!" Sadly the raven let go freeing Zoro from his loving grasp. "Alright." Luffy muttered sadly.

His pencil didn't make a single mark on his paper. And when it did the straw hat wearing boy would just erase it again. Zoro noticed the raven's facial expression.  
Did he yet again make this boy upset? He didn't like to see Luffy like this. The green-haired boy wanted Luffy to be happy. "Hey!" Zoro whispered motioning for Luffy to come closer. The raven did so lifting an eyebrow."What?" "How 'bout we get some icecream after school 'Kay?"

Chocolate brown eyes practically sparkled. He nodded vigorously rushing to finish the assignment hoping time would fly by.

-Time skip-Dismissal

Mostly first and second graders were picked up by car. While the third, fourth, and fifth graders walked or rode their bikes home. Some of the sixth graders were chatting about laughing or talking trash.

Monkey D. Luffy stood by the school gates waiting for his secret crush. One minute, two, three minutes passed and no sign of the training swordsman.  
Finally after five minutes of waiting Zoro found Luffy resting against a brick pillar. As soon as the ravens eyes gazed upon Zoro his heart filled with joy."You ready?" Zoro asked. The ravens head nodded with great vigor showing he was more than ready.

When they arrived at the park kids probably around third and fourth grade were playing tag or swinging on the monkey bars everywhere. A familiar song wafted through the air getting the attention from the children.

Soon the local icecream man wheeled up ready for orders. Zoro and Luffy were the first to get there. "Can I have a chocolate please?" Luffy asked smiling brightly. The man smiled and handed him a chocolate icecream. "What about you young sir?" He asked eyeing Zoro with a bright smile. "Hmm...I'll have a strawberry icecream please?" Zoro said. After he obtained his icecream he crammed $2.00 on the counter and went back to the park.

Zoro wasn't into sweet things other than Luffy. It felt so right to the training swordsman to be with the straw hat wearer. But he couldn't tell him that could he? How would Luffy feel? Probably not the same. He thought.  
"Ah! Zoro your icecream is dripping!" Luffy pointed. In one movement he quickly licked the stream of sticky pink liquid from the cone and Zoro's hand. Heat rose to his cheeks. "Luffy you idiot don't do that!" He said covering his face with his clean hand.

"Oh yeah! Tell me now!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "'Bout what?" Zoro asked licking his strawberry icecream. Luffy pointed a finger down in between Zoro's legs. The training swordsman choked on his icecream. "Right ok it's-"

A shadow loomed over the pair stopping Zoro again in mid-sentence. "I am Buggy!" A boy exclaimed no older than Zoro and Luffy with blue hair and a weird nose. "And I am Captain of this playground so you follow my rules got that!"  
And with that he knocked Luffy's icecream out of his hand making it fall to the ground. "My icecream Zoro bought me!" He spouted angrily.

The guy behind Buggy with the weird animalistic haircut and the he boy with half his head shaved started snickering. Suddenly, Zoro stood up startling them.

"Nobody lays a finger on Luffy"

* * *

Soooo... Likey? No likey? Please tell me? Oh and thanks for the reviews and follows!


	3. Chapter 3

Childlike Innocence-3

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Okay by now you guys should already now that I suck at updating. I tried disciplining myself. Whatever happened to that. I'll stop talking now.

The trio stiffened in fear. Kids in the background stopped what they were doing and watched the almost innocent but childish fight go on.

But being Buggy he wouldn't let someone one-up him. With all the pride he could muster he stood up boldly and puffed out his striped covered chest. "I am the Captain and I don't have to listen to you!" He huffed as manly as could with the high pitch voice and all.

Suddenly, a hand picked up the "Captain" by the hem of his shirt at least picking his feet off the ground by 2 feet. He let out a shriek with tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and his buddies coward away slowly. A smirk sneaked its way on Zoro's lips.

"Well if your the Captain, then Im the King..." Zoro spat coldly with a shadow looming over his young features. "Now get out of here!" After a few seconds of trembling in terror the trio scrambled off to where-ever they came from receiving cheers of victory from the kids at the park.

Though they had "won" Zoro still had a scowl on his face and this made Luffy worry. He gently caressed the green haired boys tan cheeks getting the others attention. "Don't scowl please." Luffy mumbled giving Zoro his best puppy dog face even though without it he would've listened anyway. Well, Luffy just likes being cute for this guy.

Zoro's gaze softened. He placed his own hand on the others and smiled. Suddenly, Luffy felt that he was being hoisted up. "Wha-?"

Everyone's eyes were on them wide eyed as Zoro carried Luffy bridal style. "Oi Everybody!" Zoro yelled making Luffy blush as he realized his position. "If you ever touch Luffy I will kill you got it!"

Some nodded while others were speechless. Zoro's emerald eyes met Luffy's black ones. The world seemed still just for them. All Zoro saw was Luffy and all Luffy saw was Zoro. For once Zoro felt content.

"Zoro you still have to tell me why your penis was hard."

Zoro's happy moment was ruined completely.

A/N: Review please! And be really patient for the next chapter!Sorry if this was short I got my reasons...


	4. Chapter 4

Childlike Innocence- Chapter 4

A/N: Hallo everybody SCC is back baby! By now you probably now I suck at updating but whatever right now here's our beloved Zoro and Luffy so enjoy! Oh and review please!  
...

Raven locks swayed gently as Luffy walked down the cement path alongside his uncle Shanks. Hand in hand they walked at a moderate pace to Luffy's school, Grand Line Elementary. A certain raven smiled in excitement as he thought of a certain grass head.

Shanks glanced at Luffy whose pace seemed to quicken and was squinting at an object in the distance. Or more like a person. Shanks also looked to see what the boy was gazing at. Suddenly a loud shriek was heard, one of course made by Luffy.

"Hey Zoro! Zoro! It's me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs flailing his arms in random directions. Behind, Zoro could hear someone yelling his name. With a quick turn of his head. His most favorite person in the world came in sight. To him it seemed like all his problems were blown away by the gentle breeze.

Luffy's contagious smile soon spread on Zoro's features who was walking towards him. The two greeted and just like that they were talking away forgetting about the world around them. "So this is the boy Luffy likes?" The red haired man thought. Suddenly, Luffy changed the subject introducing his uncle to Zoro. "Oh I forgot this is my Uncle Shanks! He takes care of me while my daddy is gone!" Luffy piped happily.

The red haired man smiled and muttered a tiny 'Hello' while he stuck out a hand for Zoro to shake. Instead of shaking it Zoro glared at the man and how his and Luffy's hand were entwined. In anger he slapped his hand away. Quickly, the smile faltered on Shanks face into a confused expression.

"Why'd you do that Zoro-kun? Uncle isn't bad!" Luffy exclaimed furrowing his eyebrows with worry etched into them. The green haired boy quickly glanced at Luffy then back a Shanks. He pointed and accusing finger at the taller man and took a big stance attempting to look bigger with a little blush on his face.

"Luffy is mine! Let me get that in your head M.I.N.E, so you can't have him!" Zoro screamed while steam came out of his nose and ears in anger. By this blood rushed to Luffy's face creating a rosy hue. "Zoro!" He yelled hiding his blushing face into his back.

There was a moment of silence before a certain uncle broke out laughing. Emerald eyes stared wide eyed at the man's reaction and he took a step back in astonishment. "W-what's so funny?" He stuttered in anger. Shanks' laughing had died down to small chuckles while his hand that was clutching his stomach returned to its side.

"Why am I laughing? Haha I'm laughing 'cause I have a wife and you two are so adorable!" Shanks exclaimed admiring the duo. This time it was Zoro's turn to blush. "Im not adorable!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

XxxxxAt SchoolxxxxX

"3rd Grade is dismissed for recess!"

Yet again, a swarm of children bustled out of the maroon double doors, fighting their way out to the playground. This time Zoro waited by Luffy's side so they could go together.

"What a good lunch!" Luffy huffed as he patted his bulging stomach and jumped from his chair. Both of the boys causally walked down the cafeteria and outside to be welcomed by noisy children.

"So what do you do for recess Zoro?" Luffy asked as they walked outside. Zoro walked ahead in silence for a couple moments before speaking. "I dunno sleeping pretty much,"

Luffy's features twisted as he thought of just sleeping the whole recess. Usually he would play on the monkey bars, or tag with Coby and other kids, or he would play Pirate King with Nami and a blonde boy who always swoons over her. But sleeping? That sounded boring.

But if it was Zoro then he was fine with it.

They turned to the same alley that incident had happened and stopped a good distance from the entrance where the sound from the playground wasn't too loud. The green haired boy propped himself on one side of the brick wall and patted the area next to him asking Luffy to sit next to him.

He listened and sat rather close to Zoro. Soon the soft chorus of breathing began and Luffy was surrounded in silence. He shifted uncomfortably to the left then the right itching for something to do. After a few seconds of that he started fiddling with his fingers and the little pebbles from the ground throwing them at the wall. He sighed in boredom and began singing a little tune. Soon that got boring.

He couldn't stand not talking. He finally broke after only two minutes. "So Zoro do you do anything else than sleeping?" One emerald eye opened and a grunt left his mouth signaling he was now awake. The taller boy shifted on the wall to a more comfortable position and sighed knowing that it was hopeless to sleep with the boy around. "Yes pretty much." Zoro said while closing his eyes once more.

Another moment of silence filled the alley. "Okay..." Luffy said as Zoro drifted back to sleep. Some shuffling was heard but Zoro didn't stir. The raven sat up and positioned his bottom towards Zoro's lap. He gingerly sat down on the others lap earning a yelp. "Luffy what are you doing?!" The green haired boy shrieked with flushed cheeks.

Luffy looked over his shoulder innocently and smiled. "I dunno I just wanna be close to Zoro." It felt like an arrow shot Zoro right in the heart. Why does he have to be so adorable?

They sat in silence both wide awake in their position, the only noise was the faint sound of chatter from the playground. Suddenly, Luffy screamed. "Ow! Zoro something's poking my butt!"

The pink blush on his features deepened into a fiery red. The straw hat wearing boy jumped from the others lap and started poking at the obvious bulge in his pants again. Zoro trembled under the ravens touch. "Lu-Luffy Stop!"

Of course the straw hat wearing boy didn't. "See its hard again! Why is that?" said Luffy as he continues to poke Zoro's penis. A moan escapes from the others lips. "Fine all tell you just s-stop!" He heaved between breathy moans.

The poking hand stopped and returned to its side leaving Luffy all ears for Zoro's explanation. He sat cross legged in front of the green haired boy wide eyed and all smiles listening attentively. Zoro inhaled deeply preparing for his explanation.

"Well, one day I went into my older brother's room looking for my toy that I lost. That's when I saw a book titled "Masturbation". So I got curious and started reading it. It says when something makes you all hot and sweaty your pee pee gets hard. So when it gets hard you gotta yank it and touch it and stuff. But I've tried it a little before and it feels really good."

"Ohh so that's why I get it now!" "Luffy said and gave a little cough. Zoro looked at Luffy in concern, but the raven shook him off saying he was fine. They talked for the rest of the recess until Luffy's coughing got worse. "Luffy are you ok?!" Zoro ran over to Luffy's bent over form. The younger boy let out another chorus of coughing before speaking. "Uhh yeah I just feel really light headed." The boy started zoning out before tilting to left and going unconscious. "LUFFY!" Zoro cried caring the raven.

XxxxAt the NursexxxX

"Mrs. Pat is Luffy gonna be okay?" Zoro asked staring at the boy on the bed. Luffy was laid onto a bed a blanket covering his shivering form in the nurses office with a cold wet towel placed on his forehead. Mrs. Pat smiled and nodded continuing to write Luffy's information. "He'll be alright why don't you go outside and play ok?"

Zoro shook his head vigorously and clung onto the side of Luffy's bed. "No! I want to stay by his side!"


End file.
